


macaroni art

by fishysama



Series: trifiesta 2019!!! [5]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Family Fluff, Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: trifiesta day 5: kirishima's birthday /father's dayhiyori has a gift!





	macaroni art

It was a typical night at the Kirishima household: Yokozawa and Zen lounge on the couch and drink while Hiyori does her math homework.

“Yokozawa-onii-chan!! Can you help me?” Hiyori breaks their conversation (just office gossip). She looks like she’s given up.

Yokozawa sets his beer on the coffee table and hoists himself off the sofa. “Yup!”

Kirishima watches idly from the couch as Yokozawa explains long division to his daughter. It seems that both of them have forgotten about today’s holiday, but he wasn’t necessarily offended. He didn’t really want anything special for Father’s Day. Well, nothing more than he already had. Just sitting here and observing his two favorite people in the world was a present enough.

 

Hiyori stops writing down her notes with a sudden exclamation: “Oh! I almost forgot!”

Yokozawa shoots him a look, gesturing for him to come over.

_ Ah, I guess they didn’t forget. _

“Father!!” She’s elbow-deep in her school bag, searching around frantically.

He smiles. “Yes, yes.”

“Oh! Here it is.” She pulls out a paper plate decorated in macaroni, glitter, and pipe cleaners. But she doesn’t hand it to her father. Rather, it goes in the middle of Yokozawa and him. “Happy Father’s Day!!”

Upon closer inspection, the macaroni art has both of them— Kirishima and Yokozawa with pipe-cleaner bodies, pasta heads, and felt hair— with Hiyori in the middle. “Happy Father’s Day” is written at the top in blue magic marker.

Unsurprisingly, Yokozawa’s face is bright red. It was hard not to be deeply touched by such a sentiment, being viewed the same as her father, to be viewed  _ as _ her father.

“...Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
